Traditional Calls
by Ceestar
Summary: They weren’t just traditional calls of greeting that had been programmed into Hisagi and Kira’s bodies. Sort of a sequel to Those Left Behind. Shonen-ai. HisagixKira. Rated for death.


Cee: Just realised I have all these one-shot fics lying around that I never uploaded, so going on a little spree. Here is the sequel to _Those Left Behind_. You don't have to have read that for this one to make sense... it just makes things a little more bitter-sweet.  
I tried my best translating the Japanese greeting calls for when you leave or return home, hopefully it still makes sense.

For the most part I translated like this;  
_Tadaima_; I'm back  
_Okaeri_: Welcome back  
_Ittekimasu_: I'm off now  
_Itterashai_: Have a safe trip

Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru

XXXXX

"I'm off!"

"Have a safe trip!"

They weren't just traditional calls of greeting that had been programmed into Hisagi and Kira's bodies. A few simple words held a lot of meaning, and for the two Lieutenants about to go out to war, these were words of comfort.

When Hisagi would call out "I'm off" Kira knew his lover was telling him that they were going to be separated for a little while, warning him he's going to leave his side just for a little while. But the warning meant Hisagi wanted to tell Kira he was going to come back, that he shouldn't be scared, worried, or lonely.

When Kira replied "Have a safe trip" he was telling Hisagi he understood they had to be apart, but he would eagerly await his return when they would finally be together again. He was telling Hisagi that his thoughts were with him, and for the whole time he was gone, Kira would be thinking of him.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back!"

While the calls for separation were used to comfort the two in times of pain, the words for the reunion were filled with a blissful happiness. They were words to announce that they were together now and that was all that mattered.

When Kira would walk in through the door and say "I'm back" he was telling the older man his journey was over and that he was happy to be somewhere much more familiar. He was telling him that things were ok now, because he had returned just as he promised.

When Hisagi leapt through the doorway and wrapped his arms around Kira saying "Welcome back" he was telling him that he was right where he belonged; in his arms. He was telling Kira this was a place he would always be welcome, a place he can feel a sense of belonging, a place he could call home.

Their joy in the traditional greetings showed and their friends noticed. When one sat drinking with two of his friends he would take the occasional sip and give a polite nod in between sentences. But when the other walked in through the door and said "I'm back", the first's face would light up and he would instantly reply "Welcome back". Abarai often questioned in his drunken state why they looked so happy when saying traditional greetings they have all been saying since they could remember. Neither Hisagi nor Kira ever answered, they would be too happy, either nuzzling in each other's necks, or often to Abarai's dismay, down each other's throats.

Abarai thought they were too happy.

Matsumoto thought they were very cute.

"_Ki… Kira…." Hisagi said weakly. "I'm sorry…"_

Kira felt the blistering cold brush across his legs now open to the breeze that was coming through a small gap in the window. He took another look to make sure his clothes were folded before stepping towards the shower. Sure enough his clothes sat neatly in a small pile in the corner… next to a bundle of black and white that was Hisagi's uniform. Kira smiled with a small frown at his lover's excitement to get into the shower and was dragged out of his own little world when a wet hand appeared from the shower and took a firm grip of his wrist.

"Hurry up," Hisagi's voice said above the heavy pleating shower water hitting his body.

"I'm coming," Kira laughed, being pulled into the shower. "I just got back from a very exhausting assignment, I don't have as much energy as you do right now Hisagi-san!"

Hisagi quickly closed the glass door and pulled his lover into his arms, hearing a small 'eep' echo on the tiles of the room. The warm water ran over their bodies, rushing down their bare skin and into the drain below. Kira's body arched as the sudden warmth hit him, he let out a moan and Hisagi felt his body twitch at the sound. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him in so that they were pressed right up against each other, so close that the water that dripped down their chests had to find another path to run down.

"Welcome home." Hisagi breathed onto Kira's neck.

"I'm home." Kira replied softly, his world already hazing from the warmth of the water and the warmth of Hisagi's body.

"_Hisagi-san!" Kira's shaking voice cried. "Hisagi-san!"_

Kira's arms found their way under Hisagi's broad shoulders and around them so they folded around his chest. His palms felt the beating heart underneath the layers of clothing, skin and muscle.

"How long will you be gone?" Kira asked softly into the older man's shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Hisagi replied, his eyes on the floor in front of him.

Hisagi walked out of Kira's grasp, hearing a soft cry come from behind him. He quickly turned around to see the tearing blonde's face hidden by his hair, eyes glued to the floor. He couldn't stop himself before taking a large step right and grasping Kira's chin between his thumb and index finger. He lifted the blonde's face up and pressed his lips against a smaller, quivering pair that returned the kiss almost immediately. Kira's arms rested on Hisagi's chest as their tongues played, the heart beat that was under his fingers sped up, it ran faster and faster.

Hisagi finally pulled away much to both their dismays, he tried to put on a brave smile.

"I'm off," He said as gently as possible.

"Have a safe trip." Kira said in an equally gentle voice, but his words were wrapped in fear. Fear that they would be separated for a lot longer than either of them wanted.

But just like every other time they were separated, Hisagi walked in the door days later to have Kira almost tackle him right back out of it, the joy brewing inside him falling out of his body in the form of tears.

"_Hisagi-san please! Please!" Kira pleaded into Hisagi's chest. _

_PRESENT DAY_

The ground beneath them was wet from Kira's tears and Hisagi's blood. The younger blonde held his dying lover as tightly as he possibly could in his arms as if that would be able to protect him from death a little longer, at least until help arrived.

"Hisagi-san!" Kira cried again. "Hisagi-san please, please hold on just a little longer!"

There was no response from the body in his arms, only blood trailed from the white lips, like it did from the arm he had injured during the fight, and the wound in his chest he had gained fighting his previous Captain.

Neither of them had had any trouble fighting the warriors the Espada had sent at them while both guarded the towers that protected the battlefield. Both Hisagi and Kira knew they would endanger the lives of thousands of humans if they fell, and that they would have failed Soul Society. For the last couple of months the two had worked themselves stupid in trying to regain the honour they and their squads had lost at the hands of Aizen. They would shut themselves in their offices for days at a time to get as much work done as possible, they felt they owed this to the Soul Society.

It was when Ichimaru and Tousen showed up things turned bad. Very bad.

Neither had expected to face their ex-Captains, in fact Soul Society had done everything possible to make sure they wouldn't. Yet somehow Ichimaru and Tousen found their way to their Lieutenants, and soon all four men were on a bloody battle ground somewhere towards the edge of the fake Karakura Town.

They didn't stand a chance.

It had been Tousen to tear through Hisagi's heart. He claimed that the path to justice had no room for those that opposed Aizen. Hisagi fell, Kira caught him, and now they were both on the ground, the blood of the 9th Division Lieutenant burned their skin as it ran through their clothes.

"Please… Hisagi-san," Kira's voice shook as it turned into a soft whimper. "We made a promise…that we would both make it back to Soul Society…"

Kira pulled Hisagi in and buried his face into his chest, now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hisagi-san… we promised… to be together…forever…"

"It's ain't like ya to break yer promise, Izuru." The cold voice of Ichimaru Gin ghosted over the back of Kira's neck ever so suddenly.

Ichimaru had appeared behind Kira so fast he didn't notice at all, and he didn't even have time to turn around before pain erupted through his body. He looked down to see Shinsou, covered in blood coming out of his own chest. He felt the warm blood run down his chin as it escaped his lips. Kira coughed and some of his blood splattered onto Hisagi's white face, he entire body fell to the ground as Ichimaru ripped his blade back out of the blonde's body.

Ichimaru stood up, he and Tousen looked at their two Lieutenants bleeding to death, lying next to each other. Ichimaru couldn't help but notice Kira had Hisagi's hand graspsed tightly in his own. He simply smirked at this, Tousen's eyes couldn't see, but he knew how to take in everything around him. With the cries he had heard earlier coming from Ichimaru's Lieutenant, he saw in front of him as much as Ichimaru. The bodies of two Lieutenants that weren't just fellow soldiers, but two Lieutenants that had been in love.

With one last thought of their Lieutenants, they vanished.

The concrete under his face was cold and hard, cutting away at his paling flesh. Kira's breaths were extended breathes, each getting colder and shorter as the life faded out of him. His blue eyes glistened with fresh tears as he stared into the face of his lover where no life stared back. Tears streamed down as he thought of just who was lying next to him.

The _late_ Hisagi Shuuhei.

Kira choked on his sobs as he thought about how he had let his lover die. If his heart wasn't stopping on it's own accord it would have shattered into a million pieces.

But suddenly he felt warm as his heavy eye lids shut at last. Where ever Hisagi had gone, Kira was now on his way to as well. A smile ghosted his lips ever so gently and the tears that fell were tears of joy, they would be reunited soon. He forgot about Soul Society, because both he and Hisagi had done their part to protect the pillars with all their strength, and if Ichimaru and Tousen were free to run about to fight, it meant Aizen had no intentions of destroying the pillars any time soon, not until he defeated the Gotei 13.

Kira could feel the reiatsu leaking out of his body, but none returned, he was kept warm but the last bits of life engulfing his body as it floated in the atmosphere for everyone to feel. Far off the Gotei 13 soldiers could feel the drop in two large amounts of reiatsu and they knew… that Soul Society had just lost two of their finest Lieutenants.

"Hisagi-san," Kira whispered. "I'll off now."

And in his final moments, Kira wondered, if when he opened his eyes again, Hisagi would be there to say…

"_Welcome back."_

*************************

Cee: I'm sorry! I love the boys, I really do!! But I couldn't bear seperating them...


End file.
